MegaMan:wastelands
by czq
Summary: Year: 1358XX  Location:Wasteland sector T    Reploid:Nightrider  Status:Critical, full system shut down in 24 hours.    Objectives:1-Repair interior core system.  2-Discover source of plasma burst.  3-Make contact with squad:Nightshadow  chap 7&8 up
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of a long story that I will be updating regularly (goal is once a week) The chapters will vary in length and may have some T-rated contant later on. R&R (don't hold back either.) The first two chapters will be posted at same time in order to capture your attention.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the mega man world, locations, or some of the reploids seen, )(this does not include original characters such as Nightride.)**

**Wastelands**

**Systems check…**

** Core systems at 20% and failing.**

** Weapons systems at 40% and failing.**

** Movement systems at 10% **

** Back up systems offline.**

** Memory files at 94%**

** Tracking systems offline**

** Point laser defense system at 5% and failing.**

** Add on systems offline**

**Total system analysis: Critical. Estimated 24 hours before total system **

**shutdown.**

**Best course of action chosen, rerouting weapons and point laser defense energy to movement systems.**

** Movement systems now at 55% and failing.**

** Automatic reboot activating… **

_Whe…where am I? _Nightrider thought as he slowly opened his eyes. His system gave him an immediate report on status. _Oh that's not good at all…what's the last thing I remember? _He strained but came up blank, it seems that part of his memory was currently lost to him. A countdown to total system failure appeared in his HUD.

23:54:17

_All right all right I get it jeez, gimme a minute to get it together hm? _

23:53:42

Sighing Nightrider stood up, his movements slow and clumsy. He scanned the area around him, to find that he was in an old set of ruins. _Good, maybe I can find some old parts here I can salvage, _He explored the ruins for nearly two hours before finally discovering an old, beat down Reploid missing most of its body. His systems dated it at 600 years old. _The pieces will be old, but useable. _He thought as he got to work, separating what he could salvage and what he couldn't. He discovered some old buster ammo. _Must be from back before energy weapons took over. _He carefully took the buster near the ammo and using other parts of the reploid repaired it. He laid it on the ground beside him. _Good, I'm armed…that's something. Now lets see what else I can do. _As he worked, the countdown loomed in the corner of his eye 21:33:27

Chapter 2

Nightrider stood up from the remains of the reploid, placing his new buster in a handmade holster. He had managed to repair more of his movement systems and found some old tracking systems he could use. _They'll work till I get back to HQ at least_ he tried not to think about what would happen if he encountered anything tougher than a Drone. He made his way out of the ruins and checked his locater; according to it he was in sector T not a bad place to be in, it had less high-powered enemies. His locater seemed to be damaged, as he could not use its distress signal function. He would have o make his way towards Natchez on foot. Natchez was a large tower with a city surrounding it; it was the teleport location for sector T. From there he could teleport back onboard Night Shadow HQ. His only problem was that it was traditionally a 48-hour journey. And as his timer kept reminding him he only had 19:32:5 left before failure. _Where's my cycle when I need it. _Deciding that heading for Natchez would be a waste of valuable time he reviewed his objectives. _I remember now! I was sent here to investigate an odd burst of plasma discharge. Doesn't explain why I'm almost offline though. _He pulled up his memory banks, shifting through recent until he found a briefing video. In the video he was looking at a map, one of sector T. He quickly saved a copy of the map from the mem file and pulled it up on his HUD. He then used his 3D holographic imaging device or 3DHID to project a copy of it in front of him. On the map a route was marked in red, at the end of which there was a green highlighted area. Using his locater he positioned himself roughly 4 clicks from the trail. He calculated a possible route to get him back on its course and begin walking. Fearing that if he ran his movement systems would deplete faster. _Maybe if I can find the cause of the burst ill be able to use its excess energy leakage to repair my locater and contact the rest of my squad. _He thought as he reentered the trail, he turned and moved north along it, heading for the green zone. During the time he walked he did a defense systems scan:

Armor integrity at 15%

** Energy shield offline**

** Reflector field offline.**

** Point laser defense system offline.**

** Battle grid system offline.**

** Emergency suit EMP offline.**

_Dang, I'm dead if I get into too much of a fight. _He thought as he walked the path, he was about 3 clicks from his target after 4 hours (15:31:27 his timer reminded him sadly) of traveling when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Only this small second of forewarning was what saved him as hurled himself into a roll, just missing a large burst of fire heading for him. _1-oo9-torch drone thought they were all offline _He thought briefly before drawing his buster and firing two quick bursts in succession. The shots threw the drone off balance and Ride charged it, tackling it and putting shot after shot into its chest where the core would be until it shutdown. Ride collapsed backwards to discover that the fight had drained his movement systems down to 40%. _Grand _He thought as he sat up and examined the drone. He checked his ammo count to discover he had about a dozen shots left. His eye caught the drones flamethrower built into its arm. _Hmmmm. _


	2. CHapter 3&4

**The next 2 or 3 battles will be swift and fast. Future battles will be a little longer. R&R**

Chapter 3

Ride ran a systems check on the newly equipped weapon, he had started by refocusing its barrel then going into the arm part and slicing around the upper arm with a small piece of metal he found. Using tools from a kit at his waste he readjusted the requirements and designed it to attach to his buster he took from that old reploid. He had ripped the remaining 3 full tanks of fuel for the flamethrower from the chest of the drone and set the weapon so he could load it magazine style. Giving him another fully loaded weapon and only taking him another two hours. (13:45:11) His time was running out quick and his core was down to 15% while his movements were at 30%. He also salvaged some of its armor and attached it to his arms and torso to make up for the fact that all of his defense systems were down. He grinned to himself and began on the path again. By his estimate it would only take him another hour to get to his target zone. Not much on any other day, but today every minute counts. As he walked his memory bank slowly rewound to his time before leaving for this mission…

Ride walked through the corridor on the large ship, his new insignia gleaming and marking him as a member of the Nightshadow wastelanding crew. Wastelanders, a term used for the few reploids who were no longer content with just struggling to survive in the wasteland that this world has become. Wastelanders went out into the wastelands and fought the drones and few remaining mavericks, searching for artifacts. Salvagers they were also called. Now Ride was on his way to the bridge to report to his commander Tak. The bulkhead to the bridge scanned his ID and slid open. He walked through to the bridge, dully noting Nightshade and Nightrise who were talking in a corner. He approached Tak. "Sir reporting for duty." Tak glanced at him and pulled out a holo sheet.

"Nightrider, 3 hours ago our viewers caught a large plasma burst of energy out in Sector T. We believe it was an abnormally powerful Maverick. So few still exist now that bounties are getting scarce, our reports say that the Reckriders have already deployed a team of wastelanders to investigate. If it is a maverick we need to get to it before they do."

"So you want me to investigate, discover the source and bring it back."

"Yes but if it's a maverick we need it in working condition, if we can fix it up and rewrite its systems we would accomplish an amazing feet indeed, not to mention it could hold valuable information on the past. Deploy immediately."

"Yes Sir!" Ride said and left the bridge, heading for the hanger. He grabbed his cycle data from its holding place when he got there and made way to the teleporter room. He walked in and up to Rach.

"Set the porter for section T, and animate this cycle data for me to please." She nodded and typed into the command consol, Ride felt his body shift and then he was standing in Natchez.

His flashback was stopped as he reached the area that produced the plasma burst. _Please don't let this be a maverick…. just an artifact, just an artifact. _He was going to regret taking this mission for the rest of his future.

Chapter 4

(12:30:21 until total system shutdown.) Ride stepped through a bunch of old debris, his locater detected a large energy source nearby. He turned and walked towards it one hand on his buster, as he approached he saw a sight that amazed him. It was a small dome, in the middle of the wastelands, it was made from a white cloth of some kind and he could see moving shadows inside. Then the hum of electricity reached his ears, the dome glowed green and shot out a huge burst of plasma towards the sky, the force of it blew Ride backwards and slammed him into a large boulder. He shook off the aftereffects and stood up slowly _what on earth! _It was now he noticed the remains of reploids around him, they bore the Reckriders insignia_. _He walked towards the dome, this time more careful. He reached what he assumed was its entrance and stepped in, aiming his buster ahead of him, than stared wide eyed at what lay before him. About 15 containers, each set in lines and had ice crusted around them, but what shocked him most was there contents. Inside each container was a Maverick, frozen in some kind of stasis. But something was wrong; these mavericks were ones that had only been heard of in myth. Ride walked forward, wiping away the frost on one container, inside rest the maverick formerly known as Gravity Beetle. In another one Chill Penguin. The list went on, each container holding a maverick that had been dead for hundreds of generations. _Someone's rebuilding old mavericks! _He thought.

"What have we here…?" A voice behind him said, he turned bringing his buster to point directly at the figure, only to gasp as he saw who it was.

"Impossible…" He said. Because before him stood a legendary Reploid known as Axle, one of the ancient maverick hunters from generations ago.

"Is it? You must have very brave circuits to have come back here." _back, iv been here before!_ He thought.

"What is all this?" Ride gestured around.

"The future, soon mavericks will reign supreme once again." With this Axle fired a series of shots towards Ride, whop leapt behind one of the containers. "You cant beat me, your barely at 20%" Axle said with a laugh. Ride said nothing, only prepared his buster, jumping out from cover he let a rush of flames spew out towards Axle, sadly to no avail. They had no sooner hit axle than he deflected them, then sent a missile at Ride, who got hit dead on, knocking him out cold.

System levels critical, blast drained core energy down to 1%. 5 minutes before total system shutdown.

**Activating emergency protocol: Overdrive.**

**Searching for reliable energy source…found, plasma fuel converter 30 feet away. **

**Establishing connection…Connection established. **

**Rerouting plasma waste to reploid…rerouted, converting into plasma accelerator.**

**Injecting plasma accelerator into core system…Injection complete, systems coming back online. Activating overdrive.**

**Core systems at 200% **

**Weapons systems at 200% **

** Movement systems at 200% **

** Tracking systems online**

** Point laser defense system at 200%**

Energy shield online

** Reflector field online**

** Battle grid system online**

**Total system analysis: plasma fueled overdrive. Estimated 1 minute until Overdrive and system shutdown.**

**Activating system reboot**

Ride opened his eyes gasping, his hand slams to his torso, feeling the burning going through his entire body. Time slows down around him it seems, and all of his senses become twice as good as they were. The feelings of power running through his body…the feeling of overdrive. He stood, his body giving off a bright blue glow. Axle stared in disbelieve…

"Impossible, your power its…its off the charts. Activate mavericks! I need aide!" Axle screamed, the containers around the dome began thawing and mavericks became active. Ride barely noticed them, his battle grid initiated, in his HUD the area around him laid a box grid, placing Axle 4 squares away. Axle fired a stream of missiles towards Ride whose shoulders shot out incredibly accurate lasers, which hit the missiles before impact. Jet boosters on his feet activated and he slammed into Axle, moving in a blur. A large purple energy sword extended from his right wrist, which he slammed into Axle's core. Destroying the Reploid completely, Ride then turned and using his left hand fired a dark pulse of energy at each of the mavericks, witch blasted them to pieces. _Now to get rid of this factory. _He leapt into the air, boosters ignited on his back and flew him towards the domes roof which he slashed through with ease, once he was high in the sky he held both hands at his chest, a huge orb of blue energy began to form, his whole body glowed immensely then slowly the glow went into the ball making it larger and larger to the point where he held it above his head like a meteor. "Overdrive Special! METEOR RAY!" he screamed and from the orb a huge beam of blue energy launched into the dome, the last thing Ride remembered as he fell to the ground was the sight of the dome turned completely to ash.


	3. 5&6

**Okay, after this I think im only gonna post 1 chapter at a time because its starting to catch up to where im currently at and if that keeps up ill start falling behind. OH I almost forgot, I need some Reploid ideas for rival wastelanding squad: Reckriders. So if you have any ideas for original Reploids you want in story just say so. (if I use your Reploid due credit will be given to the creator.) R&R**

Chapter 5

Ride awoke in a haze, unsure of where he was. He tried to sit up but collapsed back down onto the medical bed he appeared to be on. From his right he heard movement, a minute later a pink slim reploid with a red + on her torso and helmet was by him. He recognized her as Ren, the head of medical staff for the Nightshades.

"Careful Ride your still weak and damaged." She said.

"How did I get here?" He said weakly.

"We picked up your overdrive signature when you activated it. Night immediately sent out a team of wastelanders headed by Nightshade to save you. They barely got to you in time to teleport back to the ship and hook your failing core up to a med station. That was 3 days ago. For the first two it was unsure whether you would live or not by the third we could start repairing your systems safely. Currently your only 15% functional. So you will be restrained to med bay for the next few days."

_Uhhh, I hate downtime_ "What about debriefing?"

"Night is already on his way to personally get a first hand account of your experiences." She said then went to check on other patients, what seemed like an hour later (likely because his internal clock was down) a sleek, pitch-black reploid seemed to materialize by him. The reploid was in full armor with a mask and helmet on as usual; few people ever saw Night's face. When he spoke his voice was almost a whisper without him even trying to make it so.

"Ride, we were worried, I'm glad you survived."

"That makes two of us sir."

"Tell me everything that happened." Night said sitting down, and thus Ride began his tale; Night was silent the entire time. Not saying a single word. When it was all finished Night rose and finally spoke.

"This is very bad, if Armageddon is rebuilding old mavericks it means he is planning something huge."

"Armageddon sir? The maverick overlord correct?" Ride asked.

"Yes, I must go, I need to inform the other wastelanders about this. Get back into battle condition soon Ride, I fear dark days are approaching, and with them war." With that Night was gone as swiftly as he came, leaving no evidence of his ever being there, shortly after Ride found himself drop into a deep sleep. And In this sleep remembered.

Chapter 6

Ride walked through the streets of Natchez, the town was fairly active, and this was likely because it was one of the bigger towns in existence. A few people shot him glances full of hate and rage, Ride only grinned at these. There where still thousands of reploids and people who didn't accept the way of wastelanding, they thought the past should stay buried. But they didn't know what it was like in the real world, the towns the civilization…it was all just an island in the middle of an ocean. Metaphorically speaking of course. Ride walked towards he cities main gates, he showed his wastelanding badge to the guards there, they nodded and input a seires of codes into a nearbye consule. The large gate began edging open, revealing a white corridor inside. _Clean room _Ride thought as he stepped through, when he was in the clean room the gate closed and another door opened, this one out into the wastelands. As the bulkhead opened he was graced by the usual slight breeze with the smell of rust in the air. The wasteland itself was a barren, rocky place much like a desert. The difference was instead of cacti there were scraps of metal tossed here and there. A holo map appeared in his HUD, it charted a route for him to follow. Pulling out the disk he took from the ship he activated his comm. "alright, animate it please" He dropped it on the ground, the disk glowed and began to expand into a pitch-black motorcycle like vehicle. On the front was a picture of a cloaked Skull with a scythe in the background. The Nightshadow insignia. His comm. Sounded.

"Alright Ride, good luck, keep in constant contact"

"Is that you Nightrise?" Ride asked.

"Yep, they assigned me to be your contact for this mission." Rise said.

"Fun fun, alright. Moving now." Ride said as he got on the cycle, it hummed loudly and lifted slightly off the ground, hovering a foot or two in the air. He revved the engine and turned the accelerator, flying across the wasteland and 130mph. The area around him became a blur as he followed his holo map towards the green location, when he reached it he found a large white dome. He stopped the Cycle and getting off opened a comm. Channel again. "I've got an odd structure here Rise" Nor reply.

"Rise…Rise?" _Crap, comms blocked. _Deciding he had no choice but to investigate he went forward, activating his Laser MK V Buster built into his arm. He almost made it to the door when his Defense systems warned him of incoming missiles, He dashed to the right. Barely avoiding the volley. Then he turned towards its launcher, The Reploid was cloaked in darkness leaving only a basic outline.

"Oh you just messed with the wrong NightShadow." Ride said as his battle grid activated, the form shot a rapid-fire buster in 4 quick successions using a wave motion. Ride activated his energy shield, the force field covered his body reflected the shell ammunition with ease. _He's outdated. _Ride set his MK V to constant and unleashed a constant stream of hot blue laser towards the form; the form dodged to the right but Ride quickly moved the beam so that it hit the reploid. Then Ride unleashed a plasma sphere from his left shoulder which hit the same location he reploid was causing a small explosion. To finish the reploid Ride's left arm emitted a long 12'inch Blue energy sword, he swung it and unleashed an energy disk that went flying into the explosion making it bigger. When the smoke faded Ride was shocked to see nothing there. _What the! _He thought, a second later he was hit by a huge blast of plasma from the back. Before he could recover the reploid who was now behind him unleashed a massive amount of missiles that slammed into Ride, sending him flying like a rag doll. Ride landed with a thud and using his thrusters forced himself to his feet. Just in time to block a blast of energy flying at him with his force field, the blast drained his force field to 0 and forced it to shut down. The reploid that he was fighting flew at him, two energy blades extending from its arms. Ride's own 12'innc blade extended again, while on his other arm a medium sized highly heat resistant alloy round shield extended. He used the shield to block both sabers that were swung in a cross fashion, He pushed the shield forward knocking the reploid off balance then jumped up performing a flip over the reploid and came around swinging his blade in a deadly vertical arc which was block by the Reploid's left blade. The reploid in one swift movement knocked Ride's blade aside and slashed across his chest with the other. Ride stumbled backwards, holding his shield over his wounded chest and breathing heavily. _I cant take much more of this… _He considered activating overdrive but shrugged off the thought. _All right, lets see how you like this mate. _His sword disappeared and his shield retracted. He held both arms out and a mechanical sliding sound was made as they switched functions. They then proceeded to shoot a rapid-fire stream of plasma bolts at the reploid, then activating his thrusters he dashed in a circle around the reploid never letting up with his buster. He finally came to as top where he started and watched as the smoke faded to reveal the Reploid standing tall and unharmed. "No bloody way" Ride exclaimed in disbelieve. He thought he saw a trace of a smile where the reploids face was. Then just like that another reploid was there, this one behind him; it had Purple armor with spikes on the shoulders and a hood style helmet. Its torso was full of skull like decorations and pictures of faces in pain, His left arm had 6 frightening claws on it that he slammed into Ride's chest and core. Ride felt his power draining and tried in vain to use his blade on the reploid, the blade almost extended but before it could Ride's energy hit zero and he shut down. The last thing he remembered was the reploid saying: "Axle, take this scrape metal out to some ruins and dump him somewhere."


	4. Chapte7&8

**Okay, this is a little late. Sorry. Since I fell behind I decided to post 2 again. However these are the only two I have left. After these ill be all caught up and still haven't finished chapter 9. so I'm thinking of ending the story here and writing a sequel later. Feel free to share your thoughts, as alwese R&R.**

Chapter 7

Ride opened his eyes suddenly, running an internal system scan to make sure he was actually on base and it wasn't all a dream. _Thank goodness_ He thought as his status came up normal, all programs were back to 100%. As Ren came over.

"Finally, it's been a week since you last woke up. We have finished repairing your systems so your cleared to leave Ride." She said with a smile. Ride only nodded and got up off the medical bed. He was dizzy for a second as his programs adjusted.

"Where can I find Rise?" He asked. _If I encounter that reploid again without some upgrades I'm toast._

"He's in the lab, I believe he is working on a new blade system." Ride nodded in thanks to her and left the med bay; he walked down the long hallways of the ship, staying out of the way of other Reploids. Turning he came to a trap door which when opened had a ladder going down, he descended the ladder to the floor where his I.D was scanned before allowing him access into a large round room with metal and tech laying everywhere. In the far end a green reploid with armor that resembled the kind worn by the legendary hero X. The reploid was hunched over something, with sparks flying here and there as a large grinding noise filled the room. Ride turned his vocal volume to max.

"**HEY RISE!**" Rise looked up and around while turning his machine off. When his eyes came to rest on Ride a grin came across his face as his helmet lowered.

"Ride, you live after all." He said joyfully. Coming over to Ride. "What do ya need?" He asked.

"Upgrades. The best you have." Ride replied.

"In that case have a seat," he said gesturing to a metal chair not far away. "As you know I'm going to have to shut you down first" Rise said and received a nod from Ride as he sat down. Minutes later Ride felt his vision going blank as he dozed off into a deep sleep. When he awoke again he found Rise standing over him looking pleased.

"What did you do to me?" Ride asked slowly standing up.

"Where to began, to start I Upgraded your armor to the new Teing module. It now has an integrity overall of 150% and better yet a greater cool down process. Then I upgraded your Seck II Energy and reflector shields to the Seck IV versions. They drain less energy and now your shields can block and reflect dark plasma as well. Your Reflector field now has a duration of 5 seconds as opposed to its 3 seconds from before. I increased your tracking systems to allow you to track things moving at even 600mph. I removed your battle grid completely because it was taking up space that could be used else ware. I also removed your suit EMP. Now when it comes to new programs. I replaced your buster with a Zero V module that has more ammo options, a holding capacity for new ammo as well as a Missile option. It fires 20% faster with higher accuracy on average laser bursts. And features a new infection shot which can corrupt your targets armor and systems. Your sword was altered a little, instead of a single 12inch blade I replaced its core and positioning so when used it is a duel sided 14inch blade set on a spinner mount allowing for quick rotation that can reflect some energy and solid shots. As a result you have lost your energy wave option. On your left shoulder, I installed two small launchers and can extend or retract into your body. They each can fire 100 micro missiles with advanced tracking systems. TO sum it all up I installed a program of my own design, I call it the RSE I. It's an advanced cloaking device that makes you 100% invisible for up to 60 seconds. No matter how much you move. However it takes an hour to charge between uses."

"Fun fun" Ride said.

"I have initiated a training simulation if you would like to get a feel for it all."

Ride grinned and nodded, the next moment he was teleported into an all black room. He warmed up his battle systems as the Simulation started up. His first foes were 6 tanker drones, drones armed with huge plasma and missile cannons on their arms. Ride activated his boosters and tackled the first one, pinning it on the ground and firing 5 shot into its skull. His systems flashed as he was hit by 3 blasts of plasma at once knocking him over. He quickly recovered and fired a burst of shots from his new buster, completely demolishing the remaining drones as if they weren't even there. While his armor was still undamaged. _Oh, I like this. _He thought before two large golem mavericks appeared. He activated his jets and flew into the air, hovering between them as they fired two meteor-sized balls of dark plasma. He threw up his reflector field, which launched the shots back at the golems, turning them to dust. Ride landed on the ground. "That all you got?" He asked out loud. The words barely left this mouth before a new foe appeared, this one a SIM of the legendary maverick hunter Zero. _Oh boy _Ride thought.

Chapter 8

** The **next second he was hit by a blast of charged energy from zero's buster. _Ouch _He dove to the right, taking cover behind the corpse of a golem. His buster switched to infection shot. _Lets see how this works out. _He stood up and turned to Zero, activating his reflector shield just in time to block another shot and send it flying back at Zero who nimbly dodged it. Only to get hit with the infection shot, His armor began glowing green as he fired a missile which hit the ground no where near Ride. _Nice. _He switched back to plasma shot and fired a succession of rounds at Zero, who barely managed to dodge them. Zero took out his saber and extended the long green blade. Like lightning he charged at Ride who attempted to fire a rapid stream of shots, each deflected by zero's blade. As zero got close he slashed Ride across the torso and sent him flying backwards. Ride hit the wall of the SIMU and got up in a daze. _Not gonna beat this guy with a buster. _He fired a series of micro missiles from his shoulder, when Zero dodged them Ride extended his new double-sided spin saber. Which glowed a dark purple on one side and a dark blue on the other. "Hehe, lets play" Zero dashed towards him again, this time there blade met unleashing a flurry of sparks. Without moving Ride spun the blade on his arm, knocking zeros saber out of his hands. Then spinning to the left he brought the spiraling blade up through Zero's ribs and out his neck. Slicing the SIM diagonally in half. "End SIMU" Ride said and he found himself back on the real world. "Hey rise, they wor…" He stopped in mid sentence as he saw Rise, sprawled on the ground with multiple burn and bullet wounds. "Rise!" He crouched by him and scanned his system. His scanner told him that rise's core was quickly failing and would soon be offline completely. "Son of a" before he could finish a sphere of flames slammed into his back. A dead on attack which would have killed him before he acquired his new upgrades, which allowed him to shrug off the shot and turn slowly to face his target. "Nightshade!" He exclaimed in surprise. The female reploid was standing there, her buster aimed at Ride. Her jet-black spiky armor made her torso almost invisible .Her hair matched her armor, along with black lips, and black eyes. The combination of it all with her stunningly beautiful Pale white face and tendency to seduce her foes into doing what she wants gave her the nick name of: 'Temptress' before she joined the Nightshadows. Some said that she would just as soon sleep with you as stab you in the back, and for the first time since Ride met her he believed it.

"Hello Ride." Her voice was like velvet. With a dark sinister edge to it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ride nearly yelled.

"Joining the winning side, soon the wastelanders, outlanders, and even civilians will be enslaved to Armageddon. I don't intend on joining them."

"So what are you going to do? Kill everyone on the bloody ship? Not even you can pull that off."

"No, I'm not suppose to. My goal was to kill him." She pointed at rise. "But I might as well deal with you while I'm here." She said as she charged up her buster, this time with dark plasma. "Goodbye Ride" She said and unleashed it.


End file.
